Power Tiers
These power tiers are designed to rank characters as to how powerful they are, to classify them within their range of ability. That isn't to say that a lower-tiered character cannot defeat a higher-tiered character. The tiers represent the level of power that a character possesses. Power can include fighting ability, magic, command of a force, or technological modification.) TIER Z: MYSTERIA A tier for characters of a currently unknown or "to be determined" power level. *Malovus *Warmonger *Maya *Adonis *The Secrets *Thelema *Morpheus *Seya TIER I: REGULARA (Human Infant to Weaponless Human Adult) Examples: common civilians *Kindle *The Voice *Professor Whitelaw *Anima TIER II: SUPERA (Weaponless Human Adult to Agile/Strong Human) Examples: novices, apprentices, anyone holding a gun *March Hare *Robin Goodfellow *Eodians (Warrior Class) *Pride *Lust *Greed *Gluttony *Envy *Aquila *Filtiarn *Credne *Trolls *Lotus *Polar *Dire *Tueor (In his weakend state in The Divine Machine Stirs) TIER III: ULTURA (Agile/Strong Human to Experienced Fighter) Examples: skilled magicians, knights, skilled marksmen (or anyone holding a minigun) *Ruichi *Nebula *Red (normal) *Rose *Jester (usual limit) *Eodians (Wizard Class) *Wrath *Equis *The Revolutionaries *Selkies *Monsieur Mime (due to Troll Charm) *Tulwar (Normal) *Falx TIER IV: ULTIMATA (Experienced Fighter to Master Fighter) Examples: prodigies, talented marksmen, strong sorcerers *Jester (full potential) *Eodians (Tyrant Class) *Loki *Seal Maiden *Gryme *Pathos *Servus TIER V: HYPERA (Master Fighter to Superhuman Fighter) Examples: Tier 1 superhumans, gargantuan monsters, supernatural sorcerers *Dark Ruichi *Red (wolf-mode) *Humpty-Dumpty *Eodians (Master Class) *Seren Crwydryn *Tueor (Normal) *Fisherman *Aeris *Groxiuos *Raven Redwood *Renga *Hecate TIER VI: SUPREMA (Superhuman Fighter to ''Elite Superhuman Fighter'') '''Examples: Tier 2 superhumans, alien invasion, demonic sorcerers, anyone with a nuclear missle *Children Of The Light (Sentries) *Moggy (due to "cartoon physics") *Nuckelavee *Darius *Jarvey *Veela *Anne *Deathwalker TIER VII: SUPERIORA (Elite Superhuman Fighter to Master Superhuman Fighter) Examples: Tier 3 superhumans, alien invasion, demigods, anyone with an assortment of nuclear weapons *Seasonal Sovereigns *Dormouse (usual level) *Children Of The Light (Warriors) *Tueor (Corrupted) *Aymeric *Thirteen *Chellixtm *Ruby TIER VIII: EXTREMA (Master Superhuman Fighter to Reality-Bending Demigod) Examples: Demigods, Young Dieties *Arbiter *Amnesty *Dormouse (true potential) *Inferno Pendragon *Children Of The Light (Messengers) *Betwixt (due to "cartoon physics") *Corvus (Due only to spatial abilities) *Anima Ruichi *Aerigroxiuos *Trench (Tulwar with a demon of darkness controlling him.) *Chaos Thirteen (Still lower in power than Arbiter- but not by much) *Malacoda *Scarmiglione *Alistaires *Tueor (Not yet Revealed) *RoD TIER IX: MAXIMA (Reality-Bending Demigod to Master Demigod) Examples: Gods, Dieties, Abstracts *Misery *Rot *Phobia *Iron-Maiden *Enmity *Blight *Love *Vitality *Valor *Caretaker *Bliss *Liberty *Kaosa *King Equinox *Neptune *Pietus *Guardian *Advisor *Trickster *Nova TIER X: TITANA (Master Demigod to God) Examples: Gods, Titans, Cosmic Entities, Abstracts, Satanic Beings *Eclipse *Zetio *Dashuri *Agatha *Aurea *Arodnap *The Light *Mr. Odd *Puzzle-Master *Nova (after devouring Eclipse) *Sheol-Nugganoth *Yig TIER XI: PERFECTA (God to God of Multiple Realms) Examples: Ancient gods, Sentient Universes, Cosmic Entities, Abstracts, Satanic Beings *Arbiter-Eclipse *Aldo *Inferno/Arodnap *Watchers *Creation *Oblivion *Ebonscale *Audience *Father *The Void *Yog-Sothoth *Nyarlathotep TIER XII: ABSOLUTA (Godheads - beings that rival the God-Force in power but are not considered to be a part of the being we know as God (this includes beings that embody portions of the being we know as Satan (collectively known as the Corruption) Examples: Super-Dieties, Sentient Universes, Creators of numerous universes, Satanic Beings *Alpha *The Omega *Metatron *Gehenna *Pandemonium *The Divine Trinity *The Unholy Trinity *Luca *Primordial Ones (uncorrupted) *Tsukinode *Azathoth GOD-FORCE (a special tier for beings that are considered part of the collective "God-Force":- Supreme Beings that embody the different aspects of the entity we know as God.) *Alpha *The Omega *The Divine Trinity *Pandemonium (possible) Category:Important